


Give her coffee

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is pregnant and wants a cup of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give her coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Gwen raised her head and sniffed. She smelled coffee and not just any coffee, but Ianto's extra special, magical coffee. She groaned as her mouth watered. What she wouldn't give for just one mouthful of that heavenly elixir. Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, all sources of caffeine were a no-no.  Gwen didn't remember getting up or walking to the kitchenette, but she found herself there, reaching for the coffee pot.

"Now, Gwen, you know you're not suppose to have any of that." Jack said from behind her.

Gwen jumped and spun around like a naughty school girl, then something inside her snapped. Six and a half months of no caffeine and being coddled and fussed over until she couldn't think strait finally pushed her over the edge. She grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"I've had quite enough from you, Capitan Jack Harkness." she snarled, getting right in his face,"women have be having babies since the dawn of time. I am not fragile or helpless and I will have a bloody cup of coffee if I want."

"Gwen, you're not......."Jack started

" Do not finish that sentence unless you want me to beat you to death with my bare hands." Gwen cut him off, giving him a shake, " I'm a desperate woman with nothing to lose."

"Jack, Gwen, is everything alright?" Ianto asked as he came up behind them.

"I want a cup of coffee." Gwen growled," A big cup, the biggest you have, and I want sugar, lots of sugar."

Ianto looked at Jack who gave a small nod. Gwen kept Jack pinned to the wall until Ianto offered her a large mug.

"Your coffee with too much sugar." he said, unable to keep his disapproval out of his voice. He believed sugar and cream ruined a perfect cup of coffee.

Gwen let go of Jack and snatched the mug out of his hand so fast he was surprised he didn't lose a finger. Gwen made obscene noises that rivaled anything Jack could do, as she happily gulped the coffee down. When the mug was empty, she handed it back to Ianto with out a word and went back to her work station with a blissful look on her face.

"How many months left?" Jack asked, as he watched her.

"Approximately two and a half." Ianto replied.

Jack shuddered.  Ianto patted his arm.

"It'll be ok, Sir." he said, reassuringly.

"I hope so, Ianto," Jack said, not looking sure at all.

"I would think Gwen wanting so much sugar in her coffee is a good thing, ' Ianto told him, "at least right now. It covered the taste of the decaf."

Jack stared at him for several seconds, then grinned.

"Very nicely done." he said, "Though I think that bit of information should remain between us."

"Agreed." Ianto said.

Jack gave Ianto a kiss and bounced up the stairs to his office, finally believing they might just make it though Gwen's pregnancy in one piece.


End file.
